Let The Rhythm Move You
by Dark Contender
Summary: Sakura always dreamed of being a good musician... As faith had it, she was enrolled in one of themost prestigious music schools by her step mom and now she struggles to be in place. SakuSyao! WARNING! Extreme hardcore lemon!
1. Chapter 1 The New School

**LET THE RHYTHM MOVE YOU**

_a fanfiction by darkcontender_

Summary: Sakura always dreamed of being a good musician... As faith had it, she was enrolled in one of the most prestigious music schools by her step mom. A lot of changes were made and now she struggles to be in place. But life has a lot more in store for her than she's ever imagined.

AN: Enjoy reading... It's been a while since I made a CCS fiction.

------------The New School------------

"Here... I hope you find this interesting." Sakura's step mom said as she handed her an envelope that says _BROOKLYN Music School _on the front. Sakura's eyes fell on the white piece of paper. 'Brooklyn Music School... That's the big music school I saw on the magazine before...' she thought.

Sakura looked at her step mom and sighed. "You know Riku," she started and then took the envelope from her hand. Her fingers rubbed on the clean, scented envelope. "well... I appreciate your kindness. But you don't need to do this to make me like you." The 30-year-old lady chuckled. "Why thank you. But I really want to do this. I know you love music and I think this is one way so you can gradually think of me as family." Then, she sat beside Sakura and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard for you. And I don't expect you to like me immediately. You don't have to think of me as your mom, but I guess it's time for you to move on. You don't have to forget your mom. All I'm asking is that continue on living. Be a happy child and reach for your dreams..."

Sakura squeezed a gentle smile on her face. "Thanks Riku." She said it nicely but deep inside, she doesn't really mean it.

Sakura is seventeen at the moment and it was already 10 years since her mom died from a car accident but she still couldn't move on. Her dad married another woman named Riku 2 months ago. It happened so sudden. His brother Toya was against his dad's remarriage but he couldn't do anything so he ran away from home and lived with his best friend Yukito leaving his precious little sister. Actually, he was planning to take Sakura with him but his dad wouldn't approve. But he did promise to take her when he finds a way.

On the other hand, Sakura just continued with her life. She didn't want her dad to get married but what can she do? Even her brother failed to prevent it. Anyway, Sakura is just a normal girl who loves music so much. Ever since she started playing the clarinet, she got so absorbed with music and dreamed of being a really good musician. She can also play the flute, saxophone and piano and she can sing pretty well too. Her greatest dream is to study in a private music school and now, she's getting that dream through her step mom whom she hated.

"Take care honey." His dad said as she kisses his cheek goodbye. "Call us anytime." It's the day. She didn't want to accept Riku's offer but she knows that she'll never get another oppurtunity such as this. "Bye dad! I love you." She turned to Riku who smiled at her so she smiled back.

Riku's brother drove her and they arrived at the school after 4 hours. It was really big and nice. 'Wow... This is a dream come true.' she thought.

"Well I guess this is where I drop you off." he said.

"Thank you so much.."

"Do you want me to take your bags to your dorm?"

Sakura smiled and opened the door. "No thanks. I can take it from here.. Please tell Riku that I said thanks..."

His step uncle smiled and then drove off after she got out. 'My first year in college.. I hope it's gonna be fun.' She walked to the desk and asked for her dorm number.

"So, you're new here huh?" the lady asked with a weird smile and handed her the keys.

"Yes. thank you.."

"Well enjoy. I hope you have a lot of fun."

Sakura smiled and started walking to her dorm. The people there are a lot more unconservative than she thought. She expected them to be more reserved since its a music school. 'I guess music school or not, people are just the same..' Finally, she reached room 1078 and opened the door.

'sigh.. I wanna get some rest--'

She was suddenly cut when she saw a guy on top of a girl on the bed, making out. It was totally disgusting. The guy was even half-naked.

"Uh-- uhmm.. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys on this 'passionate' moment. haha." she said and then laughed. "I'm Kinimoto Sakura..." she looked at the girl under the guy and smiled. "...your room mate." The girl had brown hair with blonde streaks and she looked like somewhere near Sakura's age. She smiled. Sakura smiled back and then cleared her throat. "Well, it's okay. You can continue where you left off.. Hope I didn't ruin the moment too much."

The guy chuckled. "Not really.. We're just playin. We're not really together." he said and then kissed the girl's neck as she started moaning again...

"Well.. It's been a long ride.. I'm gonna try and take a sleep.. Don't mind me."

--------------END-------------

Well sorry for the length. This is just like the prologue of the story. The next ones are gonna be long. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Hardcore Torture Sex Maniac

**LET THE RHYTHM MOVE YOU**

_a fanfiction by darkcontender_

Summary: Sakura always dreamed of being a good musician... As faith had it, she was enrolled in one of the most prestigious music schools by her step mom. A lot of changes were made and now she struggles to be in place. But life has a lot more in store for her than she's ever imagined.

AN: New chappie! The ending was kind of weird eh? Well don't fret. It will get interesting... ') Well anywayz, since this is an M rated fic, I decided to put a lemon. So if you think you're too young or if you're gonna be offended, then please don't bother reading..

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Warnings: This fiction contains extreme adult content and should not be read if you're gonna get offended or anything. **Don't say I didn't warn you**.

------------Hardcore Torture Sex Maniac------------

"Hey wake up!" Sakura heard someone say as she felt her body being pushed slightly. She opened her eyes gradually and saw a girl with brown hair. "Oh... hi... you must be..."

"The name's Yue. Yue Harada... Rise and shine little sweety, we have classes to go to!"

Sakura got up and rubbed her eyes. It was already morning. She was sleeping ever since she got to her new school. She remembers that remarkable entrance. Yue, her room mate stared at her. "uh.. is there a problem Yue-chan?" she asked. The latter gave her smirked and stood up.

"Haha.. You look really cute."

Sakura blushed. "Thanks."

"But umm... I just have one question and I hope you don't take it too personally."

Sakura grabbed her brush and started untangling her natural auburn hair. "Sure. What is it?" her brush suddenly got caught up on a slight tangle on her hair so she had to pull it a little hard.

Yue went beside her and looked at Sakura thru the mirror. "Are you lesbian?"

"W-what! No!" she exclaimed in reply.

Yue chuckled then stood up. "Thought so..." she flipped her hair and grabbed her bag. "Oh well... Just hurry up and prepare for school. You only have 30 minutes left. The assembly is at the auditorium..."

"Thanks Yue-chan!"

"Oh yea... Watch out for this guy Syaoran Li."

Sakura looked confused. "Why is that?"

"...because that guy is a hardcore torture sex maniac.." she said as she fixed herself. After that, she left.

'..hardcore torture sex maniac?' she asked herself.

-----OoO-----

"Welcome to another fascinating year to Brooklyn Music School. I would just like to welcome all our new students. I hope you enjoy and I wish that all of you would finish with a degree... That is all. You may now go to your designated classes. Thank you and have a nice day." the students clapped after the principal's speech and they all got up from their seats and started walking to their class. Sakura was new and she didn't know where to go. She looked at her schedule but her subjects are represented with codes she doesn't understand. She decided to ask help from a girl. "Umm.. hi. Do you know where class BHT 210 should meet?" but the girl totally ignored her and went along with her friends. Sakura sighed and just walked out the room.

'Isn't anyone gonna help me out?' she stopped walking and sighed. Just then, she suddenly felt someone walking behind her. Sakura turned around and caught sight of a totally hot guy with brown hair. "Hi there miss. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sakura blushed. The hot guy noticed her! and talked to her! "Oh.. umm.. I'm kind of lost. Do you know where class BHT 210 would be meeting?" The boy who looked a little older than her smiled and walked up to her. "Give me your schedule and I'll write where your classes are." Sakura handed the white sheet and the guy took it and wrote some stuff. The guy suddenly chuckled. "What's the problem?" she asked.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Nothing. We're on the same glee class... its your last class for the day." he gave her a stunning smile. Sakura smiled back as the boy handed her schedule back. "Thanks... So I guess I'll see you later...uh..."

"Li... Syaoran Li." he said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto." they shook hands and walked away. 'Syaoran Li?' she suddenly remembered what her room mate, Yue, said.

_"Oh yea... Watch out for this guy Syaoran Li... because he is a hardcore torture sex maniac."_

'But he seemed really sweet and nice. What Yue said didn't really apply to Syaoran-kun at all!' she thought.

---OoO Glee Class OoO---

It's the end of the day. 'Yosh! I'm gonna get to meet that cool, hot guy again!' She walked in the room and saw Li waving his hand. "Kinimoto-san! Over here..." he whispered. Sakura sat beside him. "Thanks Syaoran-kun."

The class went smoothly for Sakura since Li was there to help her with stuff. He explained to her what she did not understand. Sometimes they would even stare at each other's eyes for a couple of minutes and then just break out laughing which didn't go unnoticed by their teacher, Nanahara-sensei. After the class, everyone already left except the two. Sakura was almost done packing up her stuff.

"Sorry. You don't have to wait for me. I'm really just a slow person."

Li shook his head. "Nah. It's okay. Umm.. Where's your dorm anyway?"

Sakura stared at Li for awhile then smiled. "Room 1027. Why?"

"Nothing." he said with his hot voice then chuckled.

Sakura was done with her stuff. She stood up but found herself right in front of the hot chinese kuni. "Umm... Shall we go now?" Li placed his face inches from her and smiled. "You wanna screw up? Everyone's in their dorms by now." Then he kissed Sakura's neck passionately.

Sakura blushed and pushed Syaoran slightly. "Well? Don't tell me your not enticed by my charisma.." he flirted. Sakura knew that it's bad to do it somewhere inappropriate but the guy was really, really hot and she knew she wouldn't be gifted by another great chance. She smiled and pulled Syaoran for a kiss. Actually, she's actually new to this kissing thing. Li is the first guy she's ever kissed but she was really curious about this stuff so she read a lot of tutorials how to kiss good so she can snug like a pro. And also, she sometimes play with herself when she's alone...and again, out of sheer curiosity.

Their kiss got more intense as Li slid his tongue inside her. It felt hot but really good. She didn't know what to do so she just moved her tongue and battle with his everytime they meet. Syaoran licked the edges of her mouth and went as deep as he could almost wanting to eat Sakura. Sakura is now sitting on the floor as Li moved his hand to her well-shaped breasts. She yelped a bit but then she started to enjoy it so she just continued to kiss him. He massaged her breasts roughly and obsessively. Sakura pulled from their kiss and started moaning. "Ahhh... W-What if someone comes in?" Li started kissing her neck now and his hand went under her shirt and under her bra and he squeezed it making Sakura scream. "Shh... You don't want someone to see us right?" Sakura nodded. She gradually lied down the floor as she took of her shirt so Syaoran would have more freedom with her body.

"Oh God Sakura.. You're such a slut." he teased.

Sakura chuckled and pulled his face to her breasts. Syaoran swirled his tongue on her nipples as it began to harden. He sucked on it and licked it devouringly. "Ahhh.." Sakura moaned as her hands ran down Syaorans back. She lifted his shirt and warmed up his back. "Your nipples are as hard as pebbles. They need to be punished." he said and bit it with his teeth. "Oh goddd!" she shouted. "Hussh.." Syaoran silenced her with a kiss. Then he removed his shirt. His hands then went down on her pants and removed it along with her underwear. He spread her legs and stared at her thing in awe.

"Don't look at it like that. It's embarassing."

"What are you embarassed for? They look awesome." Li teased her clit with his finger. He bent down and licked her pussy making Sakura moan in pleasure. "You're getting wetter baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna fill you in later." He thrusted his tongue in her vagina heating her hole up making it even more wetter and wetter. Li got up to remove his pants and boxers revealing his 8-inch cock. Sakura's eyes widened. "Get ready baby. I'm gonna make you come so badly." He got on top of her and teased her vagina by rubbing his dick right there. "So where do you want it slut? Vaginal or Anal?"

Sakura laughed. He even got time to joke at this moment. "Anywhere would be good."

Syaoran smiled. "Well, since I was bedazzled by your wet pussy, I'm gonna give you a vaginal service. Then next time, I'm gonna fuck your ass like crazy." He suddenly inserted his hard dick and Sakura screamed in pain. He thrusted in and out of her rapidly. "You want this bitch!"

"Y-yes.. Ughh... ahh... Harder! D-deeper!"

Syaoran got into a sitting position so he could go in her even more and thrusted deeper almost wanting to break her.

"Ahh! I-I'm c-... come.. coming!"

Sakura's orgasms spurted out of her vagina and Syaoran's shaft was now wet with her cum. She was panting really hard. Li got on top of her and kissed her cheek. "Was I torturing you too much? I know you're a novice so I took it easy on you."

Sakura smiled. "Nah.. I think next time you can be a little bit more serious."

-----OoO-----

"Thanks for that wonderful time Syao-kun." Sakura smiled and gave Li a kiss on the lips.

When she got in, Yue was on her bed looking at her with a sarcastic grin. "Guess so.. You were also lured by that Syaoran Li."

Sakura lied on her bed. "Well he seemed to be a really good guy."

"He's not good! He's a playboy!"

Sakura sighed. "I don't really know. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Fight your feelings Sakura-san! You don't need a junk like Li!"

That night she couldn't sleep. She still could feel the wonderful tingling sensation of Li's body on top of her, his fingers in her and especially his thing. It was such a passionate moment.

--------------END-------------

Don't say I didn't warn you about the lemon! So, how did it go! Is it good? Need more lemon? Well, just wait for the next chapter! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 The Hell and The Demons

**LET THE RHYTHM MOVE YOU**

_a fanfiction by darkcontender_

Summary: Sakura always dreamed of being a good musician... As faith had it, she was enrolled in one of the most prestigious music schools by her step mom and now she struggles to be in place.

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I think that lemon was too much. They had sex on their first day of school! That's not funny... haha.. Anyway, welcome to the third chapter! The title of the chapter which is "The Hell and Demons" doesn't really mean that there's demons on this story. As you may know, everyone here are just normal college students... Please read and review! There's gonna be a lot of twists on this story. Watch out!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Warnings: This chapter doesn't have much lemon. But if you don't feel comfortable, then I advise you not to read it. And also, this contains vile language.. Please don't flame me about the lemon or the language because I'm already warning you right now. If you're uncomfortable, then you're welcome to leave.

-----------The Hell and the Demons------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sakura's alarm clock rang. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the shower to prepare for another new day of school. Warm water showered on her body as she suddenly remembered how she lost her virginity yesterday. Just like that. She was laid by someone she doesn't even really know and now she thinks that she's already in love with him.

'What was I thinking?'

She grabbed the soap and started rubbing it on her body.

'But when I really think about it, it does feel good too. I mean he's body was so hot and it feels so good whenever he touches or kisses me... He can't be the kind of guy Yue-chan's talking about. And his luscious tongue on my nipples and also when he inserted it down there... It was like heaven.'

She picked a simple but cute outfit for today. She doesn't really want Syaoran to think of her as a whore or some playgirl even though she thinks she's likely to turn in to one if her desire of someone's body on hers doesn't go away. At exactly 8:30 in the morning, she went to her first class which is keyboards. She didn't know anyone from that class so she just sat on one corner and watched as the classroom starts to get packed. She jealously stared at the other people having fun with her friends. Sakura suddenly missed her friends. She never really thought about it since she knew that she's gonna make new ones. But in this school, where everyone almost knows everyone else, it seemed impossible.

'Sigh.. How am I supposed to survive on this school?' she asked herself and stooped down her table to wait for their teacher. 'I wanna go home... But I want to be close to Syaoran!'

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. She turned to the door and saw Syaoran waving at her. "Hey Sakura! I have something for you!" She stood up from her chair and walked to him.

"Hey good morning Syaoran-kun.."

He smiled in retort to hers and handed her a lollipop that looks kinda like a jumbo hotdog.

"Umm.. Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

Syaoran grinned. "Well just suck on that and wait... bye!" he ran and left just like that. After that, she heard girls talking behind her.

"O my gawd... That girl is sooo stupid."

"I know eh?"

"haha right.. Stupid slut."

"I can't believe Syaoran's picking on new, innocent girls now."

She was enranged. Sakura turned around but saw how good-looking they were. They looked really scary because they seemed very popular. Maybe if she get back at them, they would get back at her thrice worse so she decided to just keep and quiet and walk back to her seat. But even before she could do so, the girls approached her.

"Do you even know who you're flirting with?" a girl with silky long black hair tied on a pony tail said.

'What? Syaoran?' she asked herself. "What do you mean flirting?" she answered back.

"Don't play dumb bitch. We know you want Syaoran. And guess what? We want him too. So if you really want to get him, you have to get through us first. Got that?" the girl with blondish brown hair said. She was the prettiest of them all. She looked kinda like Yue but she's prettier and sexier. She has such slim body and celebrity looks.

"You know, we're actually hanging out with Syaoran for a year. And we won't let any new random girl get him." another one said.

'What are you guys? Some stupid fan girls? Grow up and get a life!' Sakura wanted to say this to the girls but she was too shy and scared.

"Okay class. Back to your seats..." their teacher said as she entered the room. "Break up the party and back to your seats." she told the girls and Sakura because they were crowded on one corner.

The girl with blonde hair looked at her with a scary attitude. "Don't think we're through with you..." As the girls started walking back to their seats, she suddenly realized that there's four of them. Someone was actually behind them. She didn't notice her because she was just as tall as her and she looked like her age too. She has dark bluish black hair. The girl approached her. "Hey.. I'm not really against you being close to Li like them, but just please don't take him from me. We've been going out for almost a year now and--" she was cut because her the preppy girls called her. "Hey Tomoyo! Don't you dare take her side!" she turned to Sakura. "And don't you dare touch my sister."

----------OoO----------

At lunch, Sakura didn't feel like eating. And besides, she doesn't know anyone except Syaoran and Yue and she knew that they had their friends of their own. She won't get any seat in the cafeteria either.

'I guess this is how loners are... Get used to it Sakura.'

She decided to go back to her dorm and get some sleep before her next two classes. As she was walking down the halls, she was surprised when she saw Syaoran making out with someone and by then, she knew, it was Tomoyo. The girl on her keyboards class who seemed not mean compared to her sister and her friends.

"Do you really love me Li?" Tomoyo asked. Li started kissing and licking her neck to her collarbone.

"Of course I do... You know you're the only girl for me."

"Then why do you keep on hitting other girls? Am I not enough?"

Li's mouth journeyed down to her cleavage. "You're really the only girl for me.. I just like playing around with other girls.. You don't have anything against it do you? If you do, I'd gladly stop."

Tomoyo smiled and kissed him on the lips. "It's okay. As long as you say that you love me and I'm the only girl, then it's fine..." she whispered in his ear when they parted.

Meanwhile on Sakura...

'I guess Yue's saying the truth... Syaoran-kun really is a playboy. He just wants my body.'

Sakura turned around and decided to walk on the other hall to avoid the two. But then, she saw Tomoyo's sister, the blonde celebrity-like girl and another pretty girl with black hair. "So, I guess you know how reality works now?"

She wanted to run away. This really is hell. She doesn't have any friends. Her only resort, who is Syaoran is a playboy who only wants her body. And he has a girlfriend. And then these three girls even make matters even more worse. Sakura just looked down and walked away but the other girl pulled her hair. "Ah!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you walk away from us you whore!"

Tomoyo's sister held her chin to her face. "We'll only stop if you kneel down in front of us, beg for mercy and promise not to ever get near our man again."

'Why would I kneel in front of you! You're acting like little kids who lost their toys!' she thought. Sakura took the girl's wrist and took it off her chin. "I would NEVER kneel down in front of you! And don't ask me to get away from Syaoran! I have my own life! Now go get yours!" she screamed and ran as fast as she could back to her dorm.

"She's tougher than I thought." the girl with black hair said.

"Don't worry Ayumi. We always get rid of the garbage...no matter how stinky it is."

Sakura ran and ran as tears started welling in her eyes. When she got to her dorm, she jumped on her bed and cried. 'Damn you Syaoran!' But as she was crying, she felt something in her pocket. She took it out and saw the long lollipop Syaoran gave her. 'Fuck!' She threw the lollipop and it hit the floor hard causing it to break into tiny sugary crystals and particles. Sakura grabbed her pillow and cried her eyes out.

----------Voice Class----------

Sakura went in the classroom and decided to act normal around Syaoran. But the only person she saw was him. No one else. "Umm.. Where is everyone?" she asked naturally.

Syaoran grinned. "They went to the auditorium to watch a recital. See?" he said pointing at a sign posted at the door. He walked to her and pinned Sakura to the wall. He moved his face closer and kissed her fully in the lips causing her books to escape her arms. She was about to push him away but Syaoran inserted his hot tongue inside her mouth causing her to lose all other thoughts and she started kissing him back.

'What are you doing Sakura? You hate this guy!'

Syaoran's hand suddenly went down under her skirt and touched her thing through her panty. It was getting wetter and wetter as Syaoran teased her clitoris. He really does know how to give pleasure to a girl. Then he pulled her panty down to her thighs and started pumping his finger in her hole. "ahh... Syaoran..." Sakura moaned. She knew that he has a girlfriend but it really does feel good and besides, Tomoyo said that it's okay for Syaoran to hit on other girls. Suddenly, Syaoran inserted three of his fingers inside her making her scream in pain. With all the pumping, Sakura could no longer hold it in. She held on to Li as her fluids started streaming down her thighs.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Syaoran said then licked the fluids on his fingers devilishly. "Now it's your turn Sakura. Did you practice? Make me hard."

"Practice for what?" she asked.

"You know, the candy I gave you!"

Suddenly it all made sense. He wanted her to suck his dick. "But Syaoran.. I- I didn't..."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. Just make me hard bitch.."

Sakura was getting scared. She didn't know what to do.

--------------END-------------

Woops. I smell trouble. Oh well, not much of a lemon because i wanted to work on the plot first. I hope nobody's confused... hehe.. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
